Rainy Days Homestuck: Depressed Jade X Karkat
by phoenix-rising-617
Summary: The once enthusiastic, now not so happy, Jade Harley, experiences the ups and downs of being a teenager, but the ups are rare and the downs are becoming deeper and deeper each day. Who could possibly save her from this rut? Possibly the most unexpected of people will step up and help her get back onto her feet again, so they can make their journey through together.
1. Prologue

Depressed!Jade x Karkat: Chapter One

This, in fact, is my first fanfiction for Homestuck. So keep that in mind for reviews :|

If you don't ship the two or something, then don't read it, simple. If you DO ship it, and you're interested, ENJOY~

Not a single speck of blue sky nor bright sunlight could be seen through the eternally stretching dark gray clouds that left the city in a dark gloomy tone. The same went for the simple yet extraordinary girl, Jade Harley, who hadn't seen through the clouds for as long as she could remember. And every day that stretched on, the gloominess set in even deeper, ruining who she was and used to be.

It was another day of school. Jade sits in her assigned seat in her homeroom class period, eyes glazed over in lack of sleep, hair in the usual messy look. Today of course, she had to present the project that she'd been assigned a week ago.

It was on a presentation, and she was prepared for it. But yet she wasn't. So much anxiety built up in her stomach as tension continued, and she waited for the teacher to call her up. "Jade, your turn." Ms. June said plainly, her voice showing the obvious disinterest of being there, almost as if she was one of the students just wanting to go home.

Jade slowly got out of her chair, smoothing down her long button-down skirt and her T-shirt, forcing herself to walk up to the front of the class. A few seconds went by and the teacher's expression contorted into a confused look. "Umm Miss Harley, I cant find the file you sent. Are you sure you sent it?" She sighs.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I sent it through email... Ms. June..." Jade felt herself getting stressed and worried. 'I can't afford another bad grade!' She scolds herself in her mind quietly, keeping her outside features quite plain and tired.

"No I can't find it.. You'll just have to take a missing grade for it. Go ahead and sit down."

Jade dragged her feet along to her desk and plopped down as a few kids in her peripheral vision snickered. Just at thesound of the students laughing at her, the anxiety kicked back in. A million thoughts raced through her brain as she scolded herself once again for probably screwing up and forgetting to send the damned project file.

This was all her fault. Again. But she was slowly starting to just simply not care anymore.


	2. Pleasant Surprise

_Riiiiiinng! _

The release bell finally rings, echoing relief into Jade's mind. But also making her not want to exit the classroom, in fear of what may come at her. A monster? Not quite. But close enough.

She walks cautiously to her bottom locker, looking side to side and reasurring herself that no one would mess with her. After entering the combination and unlocking the locker, Jade pulls out her study books to take hone with her. As she's securing the lock once more her hopes are crushed and so is her back.

One of the students rushing down the hallway had deliberately kicked her over, causing her to crumple to the floor. The poor girl's books and other items were strewn and dragged away by other students hurrying around her. But she didn't care, her back was in so much pain...

[Karkat's POV]

A boy with black messy hair and dark drabby clothing watched this scene, but only for a split second. An uncontrollable rage surged through his veins and clouded his thoughts. In the clouds were distant memories of this happening before, but on the floor was a crumpled up and damaged Karkat, struggling to hold in his tears.

In the midst of this, he found himself violently grabbing the student's backpack, spinning him around to face him. "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S HAD ENOUGH?" His anger leads him to punching the kid in the face. Then again. And again. The kid fell to the floor in horror, blood streaming down his face. "You're crazy! Why the fuck are you defending that idiiot anyways?"

Before Karkat could attack him again, the student jumps up and runs off down the hallway. Karkat pants as he calms down, stomping back to his locker and opening it upto find something to dry the wretched blood from his knuckle. "That asshole..."

[Jade's POV]

Did that just happen? Was she hallucinating? No, it was real. The anger was real. The kid running was real. But why? Could he possibly feel sympathy for her? Jade didn't want sympathy, but it sure was surprising, having this kid stand up for her...

If she could recall, he wasn't the type to help out kids like her, she usually just saw him minding his own business. Well... There was a few times she saw him glaring at a few bullies a while ago...

Suddenly, Jade's thoughts are interrupted by a hand being held in front of her. Green eyes followed up to the person's face and sure enough, it was Karkat. He had a grown on his face, but he looked somewhat concerned for the girl.

Both their hands joined together and he pulled her steadily up to her feet. "UHH...ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I SAW THEM KICK YOU PRETTY HARD."


	3. Development?

Thanks so much for the good feedback, guys! Here's the next chapter!

"Oh.. I'm.. fine." Jade says, quietly, almost to herself, as if reasurring herself that she's okay. She begins to get lost in thought as her gaze travels to her feet.

Karkat breaks into her train of thought and snaps her back into the sad reality. "I'M KARKAT. UH.. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He asks her, as nicely as he can. On any regular basis he would have come up with eighty-four different names to add to his never-ending dictionary of casual insults.

But in this case, he decides to cut her some slack.

"I'm Jade Harley." Jade gives him her full name, feeling almost as if not giving him a formal greeting would be somewhat disrespectful. Despite this, the troll isn't much different than her. She may not know it, but he has experienced all this pain and more, leaving him in what he is today.

Karkat releases her hand a bit awkwardly, then offers to walk her to her next class, which she accepts without hesitation.

Jade may not trust him a single ounce yet, but he had done just enough to plant the seed. The seed that was buried deep in the back of her mind, blanketed by the thoughts and doubts, leading her to think that it was a lie. That maybe he had his own beneficial reason to be treating her like a normal person.

But hopefully, slowly and gradually, the seed would sprout, and break through all the negative thoughts that occupy her crowded mind.

~end of the day~

Jade was surprised when she noticed the troll standing outside her classroom door. Was he waiting for something? "Oh.. Hey." She caught his attention, dragging him from his daydreaming.

"HUH? OH..." He looked down at her with a glazed look on his face. "Hey Harley." He straightened his posture and ceased leaning against the wall.

Jade gave a small grin. "Um.. So do you walk home, or do you take the bus?" She asked, taking the chance to start a conversation.

"I WALK... IT'S BETTER THAN RIDING THAT STINKING BUS. UGH. DISGUSTING."

"Oh.. Then ummmm do you want to walk with me?" She questioned, an obvious lack of security in her voice.

"SURE, WHY NOT?" Karkat replied, shrugging his shoulders before he began to follow her toward the sidewalk.


End file.
